


The Fall of Prey

by StubbornSoffie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults are kinda stupid, Deception, Gen, Mentions of neglect, Or the Death Eaters?, Polyjuice Potion, Pre-Hogwarts, Primary School, Voldemort’s alive apparently, Why Did I Write This?, Why didn't Voldemort do this?, it’s a bit of a stretch, just go with it, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornSoffie/pseuds/StubbornSoffie
Summary: While 10-year-old Harry Potter is waiting for his aunt to pick him up from school one day he meets his long lost "Aunt Lily". One-shot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Fall of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys this is my first shared fic on Ao3. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think. I also posted this to my FFN account.

AN: Hey guys this is my first shared fic. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think.

Translated in Russian at https://ficbook.net/readfic/10418986/26811120

The Fall of Prey

The bell rings.

After a long day of teachers droning on about subjects no one needs, the children are finally free for the weekend.

Large groups of small kids run out, the teachers scream out to them to slow down. Parents wait for their children to spot them so they may leave. Most kids stay to talk with their friends but one kid stayed behind. Packing up slowly to make sure he didn't forget anything, he made his way to the front door where he was told his aunt would pick him up.

Looking around he tried to see anyone he recognized. A few other kids were waiting for their guardians. One of the office ladies was typing away on the computer, while an old man with a long cane and a tall red-headed woman sat quietly. The office lady, Martha, was talking to one of the kids' parents on the phone. The old man was staring at the group of kids with disdain while the red-headed woman was looking straight at him. Harry was startled when he realized the pretty lady he had never seen before was coming right towards him. He looked behind him to check if he was blocking anyone from getting to the red-head. When he turned around the lady was standing inches away from Harry staring down at him due to her height advantage.

Harry at the ripe age of ten was standing at 4 foot 4 inches. Compared to all the kids in his class he was pretty average, although no one was taller than some of the girls. The red-headed woman on the other hand was HUGE! Standing at 5 foot 11 inches the lady looked like a giant standing over Harry.

The lady looked down at the boy with her bright green eyes and smiled charmingly. "Hey, bud! My god you've grown so big, last time I saw you, you were a baby," the red-headed lady said. Harry looked around confused, to his knowledge he only had two aunts. This beautiful lady was not his aunt Petunia, a shrill woman with the neck of a giraffe and she clearly wasn't his aunt Marge, who resembled a large whale. "I'm Lily, your… aunt. Petunia told me to pick you up today." She said shocking Harry out of his confused thoughts on who this woman was.

"Lily?" Harry questioned quietly.

Lily, was my mum's name too, wasn't it? He thought to himself.

She continued ignoring the small boy in front of her as if she did not hear him, which she probably didn't. "Come along Harry, the car is running, we're meeting someone on the way home," Lily said with a small smirk looking out the window towards her car.

She dragged the boy by his wrist towards the office to sign him out. Harry, deep in thought did not think anything of not knowing about an aunt with the same name as his late mother taking him home. Living with his Aunt Petunia he never learnt the proper safety tips like his cousin Dudley did, because no one cared what happened to Harry. Therefore 'stranger danger' wasn't something young Harry's mind immediately jumped to.

Lily walked up to the desk where Martha was still talking on the phone, "I'd like to sign out my nephew.", she said with a no-nonsense attitude that caught Harry's attention. She seemed to be in quite a rush. The lady behind the desk looked up dismissively. "Er, yeah whatever. Just sign your name and your kid's name and you can go." Martha said still speaking to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"It's that easy?" Lily whispered to herself in wonder. "Umm right, yeah. I'll do that right now." She said with slight confusion and uncertainty. Letting go of the small child to sign the school release form gave Harry the chance to truly look at her. There is no way that Aunt Petunia wouldn't have mentioned another sister alive or dead, after all, she had no trouble mentioning his dead parents, bad-mouthing them every chance she got. Very strange, he thought to himself.

She was wearing a white button-up blouse with a high-waisted blood-red pencil skirt, her hair was up in a high ponytail. Upon her delicate neck was a beautiful necklace with the image of a lion with ruby eyes on its back legs, roaring. She kind of looks like a businesswoman or maybe a teacher, if it weren't for her large cloak, he mused. To Harry, it looked like a loose-fitting cape or robe, like the ones he saw on the telly while he was doing his chores, although he didn't get a very good look at the clothes because as soon as Uncle Vernon saw he was watching anything to do with magic instead of doing his chores, he was rushed into his cupboard under the stairs, otherwise known as his bedroom.

Although now that Harry looked back on the moment, it could have been because the movie was about… Magic. Harry wasn't allowed to talk about magic because magic was bad. Magic was not real. According to his aunt and uncle at least, he reminisced. But Harry had a secret, every night when it was very late and he was sure the Dursleys were asleep, Harry would play with the little white lights that would appear when he wished them. He guarded his secret fiercely for they were his only friends.

Dudley made a habit of scaring off anyone that got too close to Harry, now for fear of Dudley's retribution no one spoke to the little boy, not even most of the teachers, it was as if he was invisible.

Harry continued to think about his only "friend" while Lily, still trying to figure out how to finish the papers to sign Harry out. Once she was finished she turned and looked at the shorter male in front of her. He was a puny little thing, didn't even reach her shoulders. He was very quiet, maybe he was shy, she thought. She was a little annoyed that he wasn't asking questions about who she was but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She gazed at Harry's too large shirt and pants three sizes bigger than him being held up by a piece of rope, then to his worn sneakers; there seemed to be holes in the toes and mismatched shoelaces. It was pitiful, a child having to come to school looking as if he lived on the streets while he lived with the Dursleys, an upper-middle-class family. She was livid, "Don't worry Harry. I'll help you, I promise." She contemplated, smirking behind her hand, although it was unclear why.

"Alright bud, let's get going we gotta get you… home." Lily said conspiringly. Taking his forearm in her large hand and slightly dragging him along, before he could say anything.

They were opening the door when Martha called out to them, she had just finished her call and read the signout form and realized that no one had called saying anything about anyone but his aunt picking up the boy and that one Harry Potter was not to be signed out by anyone but his aunt Petunia. But she was too late for the redhead and the boy were out the door and headed to the car ready to escape before more suspicion was called on them.

Lily rushed through the door, down the stone steps of the entrance of St. Grogory's while Harry rushed to keep up as to not make his 'Aunt Lily' drag him along. Once they reached the car Lily told him to get in the car quickly. She opened the back door then closed it after he climbed in. He buckled himself in before looking up to see his aunt had gotten into the passenger seat, he was slightly confused until the car started moving. Harry looked over at the driver's side, yep. He thought. There isn't anyone there. So then what's happening? He thought worriedly.

"Umm Miss Lily? If you're in the passenger seat, who's driving?" The young boy asked, trying to hide his nervousness. Adults don't like it when you doubt them, Harry remembered.

His aunt continued to ignore him as the car drove away from the school. They took a right turn towards a lesser-used street with no cars on it.

"Miss, my house is the other way. Where are we going?" Harry asked, starting to panic.

Lily continued to ignore the boy as she searched for something in her handbag, rummaging around till she made a triumph noise and pulled out a long stick. It was about the size of her forearm made of ashy coloured wood so light it looked like bone. The stick had small holes on the shaft and what seemed to be a bird skull as a handle.

Lily ran her hand up and down the stick almost staring in awe at it, caressing it as if it were a prized possession. She snapped out of the almost trance she seemed to be in when Harry called out to her in a panicked voice.

"Aunt Lily, are you ok?"

She let out a small laugh before looking back at the small boy that curled upon himself by the look the woman gave him. "Lily?" She said with amusement. "Oh you poor child, I'm not your aunt Lily, you don't have an aunt named lily, your mother on the other hand. She was the real Lily. Too bad she's dead." The redhead said with no remorse.

"What? Who are you then?" Harry questioned, feeling a sense of further dread for what he seemed to have gotten himself into.

The nameless lady laughed creepily. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Why would I tell you when I can show you." her sickening smirk widened while she continued to laugh.

Right before his eyes, the woman in the front seat started melting away to reveal a creature Harry recognized from his frequent nightmares. Before him sat a beast with chalky white skin, a skull-like face with snake-like slits to make up for the lack of nose. Terrifying piercing eyes attached to a skeletally-thin body with long, thin hands and unnaturally long fingers.

Harry was mesmerized, the blood-red eyes staring at him with a knowing look as if the creature in front of him knew what he was thinking, "W-who, what are you?" The tiny boy demanded, stumbling over his words.

The monster in front of him smirked, "I am Lord Voldemort. I am the one that murdered your parents. I missed you somehow nine years ago, but this time..." He trailed off but spoke with enough finality making poor Harry tremble from the power this thing possessed. "Not that it will matter to you for long," Voldemort said condescendingly.

The creature known as Voldemort raised his wand in a slow arc and pointed at the young child's forehead and brushed the boy's bangs out of the way to show his infamous scar. "Say goodbye Harry" Voldemort smiled.

The wand pointed at Harry's scar. The scar started to heat up painfully. Glowing brightly the bright emerald green of The-Boy-Who-Lived eyes matched the wand exactly. Harry saw the creature mouth the words he heard every night in his nightmare filled dreams.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And then nothing.

FIN


End file.
